Create Your Own Losty
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: SUBMISSIONS CLOSED! A bunch of OCs are on the plane with the Losties. What will happen? Second chapter up.
1. Enter Your Characters

So, I was looking through the fics for Lost, and came across this one called Get Lost, written by _**LordXwee**_.

I really like LX's idea, and so I'm going to do something similar.

What you do, is you submit your own OC's. I'll then pick some of the one's that I like, and put them onto Oceanic 815 with some of the canon Losties that work well with the OC's.

You can only submit one character, but can work with others or let me know if you want characters to have past dealings, relationships, or if you want them to be blood-related.

Let me know if you have any questions.

Here's the form to submit a character:

**First and Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:** _(very important. need to know how they would act with everyone and stuff like that)_

**Appearance:** _(also very important. lots of details good)_

**Past:**_ (Family, job, friends, etc. what they were before the island. There might be flashbacks sometimes, so I want you tell me everything you know about your character, or I'll have to make stuff up. It depends on the characters I get, and what the plot turns out to be if I actually do flashbacks.)_

**Special things: **_(can they handle a gun? do they have a pet? do they have a disability? etc.)_

**Pairings: **(just say if their's a specific Losty, a specific OC, you have no preference, there's a previous love, or you want to be permanently single.)


	2. Submissions Closed

OK!! Submissions are closed, and I have my characters. I'd like to apologize if I wasn't able to include anyone's character.

So before I list my characters, I'd like to explain how I'd like to do this story. I plan on trying to do it like the show, with each chapter centered on a certain character and with flashbacks. I think I will include all of the original characters, but just have most of them be minor.

I have to tell you now that I might end up killing characters, so please don't get made if I kill yours. Also, please don't get upset if it seems like your character doesn't have as big a part. If your character is more interesting, or fits the story better, chances are it will have a bigger part.

Without further ado, here are the characters I have chosen.

Jenn Miller-23-female

Liam Belkin-16-male

Dale Addison Berkely-30-female

Doran Boffice-19-male

Sarah Henretty-17-female

Sofia Dawn McGrady-32-female

Noelia Gonzalez-18-female (I left out the accent, cuz that'll get tiring to add it in every time I say her last name)

Elizabeth "Beth" Callaghan-26-female

Jamie "Jay" Carsen-24-female

Abigail "Abby" Munroe-28-female

Lucy Briefs-17-female

Patrick Hyde-28-male

Nathen "Nate" Harlow-22-male

Thank You for all the submissions, I'll try to start the story soon!!


	3. Sarah Henretty

Here you go. Here's the first official chapter of my story, flashbacks and all.

I would once again like to credit my idea to LordXwee.

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Sarah Henretty slowly blinked open her eyes. Groaning, the teenage girl sat up as the memories slowly flowed into her head. She remembered the plane breaking in half, and remembered flying out of it just before it had hit the ground. She put her hand to her throbbing head, and felt blood. Groaning again, she looked around to see the plane wreckage and lots of people. Some of the ones that caught her eye were the woman standing in the middle of the wreckage in screaming, and the pregnant woman on the ground begging someone to help. She noticed the man in the tie running over to the pregnant woman, and calling over a rather large man to help.

Sarah then felt another burst of pain from her head, and grasped it, bending over.

"Are you alright?" she heard someone ask.

It was the man in the tie.

"I- I'm fine," she replied, "I must've hit my head."

"Let me take a look at that," the man said.

Sarah took her hands off of her head, and allowed him to look at it.

"You've got a deep gash on the front of your head," the man informed her, "But don't worry about it, I'm a doctor, I can fix it, I'll just bandage it, and it'll heal right up."

Sarah stared at the man in horror, unable to respond.

* * *

"_Are you alright?"_

_Sarah turned took look at the boy, "I'm fine David, I just have a headache."_

"_Don't worry," David smiled, "I can fix it."_

"_David," Sarah groaned, "Just because you are plan on becoming a doctor doesn't mean you can fix everything now."_

"_I think I can fix this," David smiled._

_David leaned over to Sarah and gave a kiss on the lips._

"_Did that help?" he asked._

_Sarah smiled, "A bit."_

* * *

"Stop!"

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, "I just- I'll find someone else to help, I can't- sorry."

Sarah stood up and ran off, leaving the doctor in a confused state.

As she ran blindly, Sarah could feel the tears coming on.

A few steps later, she felt herself collide into somebody, and she was knocked to the ground.

She was almost relieved when she hit the ground, and decided to just sit there as the tears started to pour.

"I'm sorry," she heard someone say, "Are you ok?"

Sarah slowly looked up at the boy the person who had spoken to her, wiping her tears.

He looked only a couple years older than her. He had a tan and a Jew-fro.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "I'm fine."

"Hey," Sarah called as the man started to walk away, "Could you help me with this?" she held up the bandage that the doctor had started to wrap around her head.

"Sure," he nodded.

He walked over to her and took the bandage, gently wrapping it around the gash on her head.

"This looks painful," he commented, "How'd you come by this?"

"I dunno," she answered, "I'm Sarah by the way," she informed him.

"Doran," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Doran," Sarah said.

"You're not to bad looking yourself," Doran grinned.

Sarah laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Sarah turned to the new voice. It was a woman with curly brown hair and freckles much like Sarah's.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

The woman rubbed her wrists, "Do you know where I could find water?"

"Sorry no," Sarah watched as the woman rubbed her wrists again, "What happened to your wrists?"

The woman looked up at her, alarmed, for a split-second before her face became blank again, "Oh, I scraped them in the crash."

Sarah could tell the woman was lying, but nodded anyways as the woman walked off.

* * *

"_Allie!" Sarah groaned, "You can tell him, do you really think he'll spill all your secrets?"_

"_You know I have trust problems Sarah," the other girl insisted, "I can't tell him the truth."_

"_What so you're just gonna lie to him?"_

_Allie nodded, "I do that all the time."_

"_Yeah," Sarah agreed, "But you like this guy."_

"_I know," Allie admitted, but I need to get to know him more before I feel comfortable telling him everything. It took me almost three years to trust you."_

* * *

"Hey!" Sarah heard a voice call, "You guys alright over here?"

"Yeah," Sarah and Doran both said as they turned to look at the dark haired woman.

"Thanks," Sarah told the woman.

"No problem," the woman smiled, "I'm Sofia by the way."

"Sarah," Sarah replied, "and this is Doran."

Sofia nodded, "I think everyone was going to get together in a few minutes and introduce themselves if you want to come over by the fuselage."

Sarah and Doran nodded.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered by the fuselage.

Sarah scanned the group. There was the doctor, the pregnant woman, the big man, the woman with freckles and long, curly, brown hair, Sofia, and Doran.

Also there was a man with facial hair and a dark hoodie, a bald man standing next to Sofia, a man with dimples and medium length blondish hair, a young man and woman standing next to each other and bickering, a dark skinned man with medium length black hair, a Korean couple, a black man and his son, a stick thin woman with three tattoos, a boy with jet black hair, a woman with red hair and pale skin, a girl about her age with long brown hair, a woman with short blonde hair, a woman with lots of piercings and a few tattoos, a tall woman with curly blonde hair, a tall, thin girl with green eyes, a tall man with wavy brown hair, and a tall man with freckles and blue eyes.

They introduced themselves respectively as Jack, Claire, Hurley, Kate, Sofia, Doran, Charlie, John Locke, Sawyer, Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Jin, sun, Michael, Walt, Jenn, Liam, Dale, Noelia, Beth, Jamie, Abby, Lucy, Patrick, and Nate.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Jack stepped in front of the group and informed them that he was going into the forest to look for the transceiver, and that anyone who wanted was welcome to come with him. Kate stepped forward immediately, explaining that she knew where the cockpit was. She was followed by Charlie, Liam, Dale, Beth, and Jamie.

_

* * *

_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_The sound was overwhelming. They had practiced for this drill before, but know one had ever expected a real lockdown. _

"A_llie!" Sarah shouted, "Where's David?"_

_Allie looked at Sarah in horror, "He went to get a drink of water."_

_Sarah's eyes widened, "We have to go after him!"_

"_But we're supposed to get inside a classroom," Allie said._

_Sarah looked meaningfully at her best friend, "Come on!"_

_Sarah raced down the hallway and Allie reluctantly followed her._

"_David!" Sarah shouted as they reached the water fountain, "We have to get inside-"_

_Sarah and Allie froze._

"_Hello," said a new voice._

_Sarah stared at the man with the gun, keeping one eye on David, who was standing next to the water fountain fearfully._

_Sarah flinched when she heard two gunshots and two screams. The man had shot two random students who hadn't made it into a classroom yet._

"_Stand next to him," the man told Sarah and Allie as he motioned to David._

_Gulping, the two girls went and stood next to him, Sarah quickly kissing him as she reached him._

_Sarah flinched again as she heard another gunshot and yell coming from right next to her._

_She turned to her friends, and saw David lying on the floor in a pool of blood that was flowing out of his head. He was dead._

"_David!!" she screamed, "No!"_

_Sarah ran at the man, as Allie yelled her name._

* * *

"Did you want to go to the cockpit?" Doran asked Sarah.

"No," she responded, "Not if Jack and Kate are going."

"Why not?" Doran asked.

Sarah sighed, "They just remind me of people I used to know. It brings up bad memories."

Doran nodded, "Ok."

Sarah looked surprised, "Really? You're not going to beg me to tell you more?"

Doran shrugged, "If you were going to tell me more, you already would've, so there's no point in asking."

Sarah smiled, "No one ever seems to get that."

"Hey Sarah," a voice called out.

Sarah turned, it was Claire.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me sort some clothes?" Claire asked.

"Sure," Sarah smiled before getting up and leaving Doran to go help Claire.

"So," Claire started, "What were you doing in Australia?"

Sarah paused, "I was actually in the foreign exchange program there to get away from my life back home. I'm assuming that you live in Australia."

Claire nodded, "Yeah. That's home sweet home. I have to ask you something. Are you a Capricorn?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "I am. How'd you know?"

Claire smiled, "You're patient, passionate, intelligent, kind, and you protect yourself emotionally. Those are all descriptions of a Capricorn."

Sarah smiled.

_

* * *

_

There was another gunshot.

_Sarah turned around as she felt the man grab her, screaming when she saw Allie lying on the ground next to David, gushing blood._

"_Allie," she yelled._

"_Shut up," The man said._

_She felt the man flinch at the sound of sirens coming towards the school._

"_Come on," he growled._

_Sarah winced as he dragged her down the stairs, and to the entrance of the school._

"_Freeze!" the police shouted as they entered the school, surrounding the man._

_The man chuckled, "Let me out of this building, or I'll kill the girl."_

_One of the police officers nodded, and the man took a few steps towards the door with Sarah when there was a gunshot, and the man collapsed, releasing Sarah._

_As Sarah realized she was alive, the other reality sunk in. _

_David and Allie were dead._

* * *

So there you go!! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!! Remember, the more reviews, the more incentive to get the next chapter done faster.


	4. Dale Addison Berkeley

Soooo sorry guys!! I've just been really busy with school lately. I've had three projects from one teacher, and I've got finals coming up. Sorry! Anyways, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

Dale Addison Berkeley was not having a good day. She had not had a good day the previous day either. Being stuck on an island with a bunch of people she'd never met was not something appealing to her. Yet it had happened, and unfortunately, she was going to have to deal with it. Her way of dealing, was to do everything she could to get off the island, and get back to civilization.

Her first chance to do that was to join the party that was going to search for the transceiver.

Morning had come, so Dale grabbed her backpack, and stood, her thick, red hair swinging around her. Sighing, she grabbed a hair tie and quickly put her hair up into a ponytail.

Dale walked to the small party at a brisk pace. The group consisted of Jack, Kate, Charlie, Liam, Beth, Jamie, and herself.

"Alright," Jack started, "Ready to go?"

The group nodded, and they were off.

_

* * *

_

The little girl sat in the backseat of the car.

"_Mommy!" she called out._

"_Yes Dale?" her mother turned around to face the girl._

"_Mommy, I'm tired," Dale insisted._

"_I know sweetie," her mother called out," We'll be home in just a bit."_

_Dale nodded as her mother turned back to face the red light they were waiting at._

_All of the sudden, Dale heard a loud screech, and she put her hands over her ears._

_Dale screamed when she heard her mother do they same thing before she felt an impact and went unconscious._

* * *

"_Two females and one male. Car accident. The male was drunk and crashed into their car."_

_The surgeon nodded, "Sew up the girl, and try to save the mother. I'll see what I can do for the male."_

"_Yes Dr. Shepard," the nurse replied._

_Dr. Shepard nodded, and went to work._

_A few minutes later, a beeping sound was heard._

"_She'd dead," the nurse stated._

"_Time of death," said Dr. Shepard, "10:15 pm."_

_The nurse turned to the Doctor, "The girl's going to make it."_

"_Dr. Shepard nodded, "I'll tell them to call the father. What's her name?"_

"_Dale Berkeley."_

_Dr. Shepard nodded, "Finish up here, I've get to get back home to my son Jack."_

* * *

"You all everybody! You all everybody!" Charlie was being very obnoxious.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "You're the bassist in Drive Shaft."

Charlie was exuberant.

"Ok," Dale butted in, annoyed, "Can we please focus on getting off this island?"

Kate gave her an odd look, "Whoa, cool down. We were just having some fun, it's not like we can do anything else right now."

Dale glared at the girl, "We could be brainstorming ways off of this hell-hole."

"Hey," Kate spoke up, "We all want off this island just as much as you. Probably even more so."

"How's that?" Dale questioned, "What were you doing in Australia?"

"I was-" Kate paused, "I was, umm, I was just visiting friends."

Dale looked at her suspiciously before turning to Beth, "What were you doing in Australia?"

Beth shrugged, "I was with a group for a choral festival. You?"

Dale looked Beth straight in the eye, "Work. How about you Jamie? Liam?"

Jamie looked up from her thoughts, "I've been working in Australia for a little while."

Liam paused, "I was just vacationing."

Dale nodded, "That sounds nice. What about you Charlie? What were you-"

The group had frozen.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed.

_

* * *

_

Dale lay in her bed, pondering on what to do with her life. She knew it was going to be something meaningful. Her life so far had made her sure of that.

_Before she could think any more, the phone rang. _

_Dale slowly got up, and went over to the phone, picking it up._

"_Dale!" a voice screamed into the phone._

"_Rebecca?" Dale asked, "What is it?"_

"_It's Ethan! He's . . . . He's . . . . . Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed._

_Dale slammed the phone down and threw on some clothes, running out the door, and quickly getting into her car, starting the engine. Going way past the speed limit, Dale pulled out her cell phone, and dialed 911._

"_You've reached 911, please state your emergency."_

"_The address is 15362 Sycamore ST, my friend is being attacked."_

_After she hung up, Dale thought while she sped on. Ethan was her boyfriend. Why would he do anything to Rebecca?_

_About five minutes later, Dale reached Rebecca's home the same time the police and EMT's did._

_Ignoring their commands to stay out, Dale opened the door, and went in. What she saw was not pretty. Her best friend was lying on the floor, naked and bleeding. _

_The police and EMT's came in._

"_She'd been raped," one of them stated._

_Finally, as the devastation hit her, Dale knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to join the police force. She was going to stop this from happening to other girls._

* * *

Dale stared at the sight in front of her for only a few seconds, coming out of her reverie before everyone else. She had seen things way worse and way crazier than this. This really wasn't that bad.

"Here's the cockpit," Jack stated the obvious.

Dale raised her eyebrows, "Way to state the obvious."

Jack shrugged, "Let's go in."

The group nodded and followed him.

As soon as they entered the slanting cockpit, a stench hit them. Dale recognized it as the stench of rotting bodies.

Beth let out an "Ugh."

"Right," Jack focused the group.

They started the treacherous climb to the front of the cockpit. Once her reached the top, Jack helped everyone else up, and the small group stood there for a moment to catch their breath before noticing that the pilot was moving.

"Jack," Dale called the doctor, "You'd better help out the pilot."

Jack nodded and went over to the man, checking him for major signs of injury.

"You alright?" he asked.

The pilot nodded, "I'm fine, but they're not going to know where we are."

"What?!" Kate asked, "Why?"

"We turned from the flight path when our radio stopped working. We started heading to Fiji. We were a thousand miles of course when we crashed. They had no was of knowing where we were."

Dale shrugged, "Did anyone really expect any better?"

Kate turned back to the pilot, "Do you have the transceiver?"

The pilot nodded, and was about to turn it on when they heard a noise.

Dale went to one of the windows to check it out when there were more noises and the cockpit shook. Dale turned to see the pilot get dragged out of the window and to hear Kate and Beth scream.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

* * *

"_Tony?"_

"_Yeah Dale?"_

"_Have you noticed that we haven't been solving as many cases at work as we usually do?"_

_Tony, Dale's longtime partner in New York Special Victims Unit force, sat up from the bed, looking serious._

_Dale sat up too, bringing the sheet with her to cover herself. _

_Tony sighed, "Yeah, I was just trying to make it last as long as possible."_

_Dale nodded, "I really like you, but it's getting in the way of work, and you're married."_

_Even as she said this, Dale was breaking her own heart apart._

_Tony nodded and sighed again, "I know. We have to break it off."_

* * *

Liam's question remained unanswered as the plane shook violently again and they felt it land straight on the ground.

"Run!" Kate shouted.

No one needed anymore prompting, and they ran for their lives.

Dale and Kate pulled ahead of the pack, Liam and Beth not far behind. They were followed by Jack and Charlie, because Jack had stopped to help Charlie up after he'd tripped.

Dale and Kate ran into a group of trees together and waited.

Beth and Liam turned a different way and kept running.

Jack and Charlie did he same.

Dale watched Kate as she cried and screamed, "Jack!!"

"Shut up!" Dale yelled, "Do you seriously want whatever that thing is to come and kill us?"

Kate was silenced by that.

Dale heard the roar again. The roar that the thing had let out before it had taken the pilot.

Dale sat still and breathed deeply as fear coursed through her.

_

* * *

_

Dale sat in the prison cell.

_She didn't actually belong there. She was undercover as a criminal._

_She was on a mission to find out who was raping the prison inmates._

_After the first week there though, she'd found it to be quite boring._

_Dale stood up when she heard the sound of clanking keys._

_It was one of the guards. _

_He came to her cell and opened to door._

"_What do you want?" Dale asked cautiously._

_The guard grinned, and shutting the door behind him, walked up to her, taking out his gun._

"_Take off your clothes," he ordered._

_Dale opened her eyes wide, "No."_

_The guard raised the gun to her head._

"_Do you really want to die?"_

_Dale sighed, and did as told._

_Dale let out a cry as the guard shoved her to the floor. _

_Focusing on her surroundings, Dale waited until the guard was about to start raping her before she kneed him in the groin, and grabbed the gun he subsequently dropped. _

_Dale stood up, and raised the gun at the man, ordering him not to move while she put her clothes back on. _

_The guard disobeyed and started towards her again, so Dale shot him before putting her clothes back on and going to call Tony._

* * *

Dale breathed a sigh of relief when the noises stopped.

"Come on," she dragged Kate out of the trees and headed back the way the came, followed by a reluctant Kate.

After a few minutes, they met up with the rest of the group.

As they talked, Dale noticed Liam staring at something above his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just look up," he said.

The group did just that.

"Bollocks," Charlie exclaimed, "That looks painful."

It was the pilot, bloody and in the tree.

The group spent a few more minutes looking at the body before heading back to camp, and finding Sawyer and Sayid fighting.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

The two men ignored him and started to exchange blows.

"Whoa," Kate stepped in between the two of them as they were grabbed by others.

"What's going on?" Jack asked again.

"Michal found a pair of handcuffs in the woods." Sayid started.

Dale scanned the faces of the group quickly, noticing Kate's face to be too emotionless.

"So what's the fight about?" Jack asked.

"He thinks that I'm a terrorist and that I brought down the plane," Sayid continued.

Sawyer but in, "and the damn Iraqi thinks I'm some kind of criminal."

"Guys," Hurley started, "Everyone just needs to calm down. We aren't helping anyone by fighting."

"Shut it Lardo," Sawyer snapped.

"Hey!" Dale cut in, "Hurley's right, we all need to take a breather and not just blame everyone that looks suspicious. I'll take the handcuffs, and we can use them if we find that we need to."

"And why do you get the handcuffs, Boxer?" Sawyer asked.

Dale smiled, "Because I'm an officer."

* * *

There you go!! I hope you liked it!! Please review and give me your feedback. This chapter took me a long time.

BTW, Boxer is a reference to Lindsay Boxer, in the Women's Murder Club books and show. Since Sawyer always uses references like those.


End file.
